Forever and Always
by am4muzik
Summary: And in that moment...It was just us. A series of one shots for my favorite couple ever.
1. Girl You're Mine

**Kali's POV:**

This is it. The moment I've been waiting for.

I stand in front of the door and nervously fiddle with my hair, constantly worrying about what my sister said: First impressions are everything, Kali.

"Next."

My brain suddenly shuts off and obviously tells my lungs to stop working because I struggle to take in air.

_Next._

I'm next.

"Head on in, sweetie."

"Mmhm," I choke out, taking a hesitant step through the door.

And then suddenly...

He's there.

Time itself slows to a stop as our eyes lock and everything else in the world disappears. In that moment, it is just us, staring into each other's souls, taking in every bit of life that we can in these few precious seconds.

"Hi honey, how are you?"

"F-fine," I stutter, taken aback by the man standing before me. "And you all?"

"Amazing," he smiles, sending jolts of electricity shooting through my body.

"I'd say stand in the middle for the picture, but it looks like you're pretty comfortable," Kendall jokes.

I glance at him and smile shyly before stepping into James' open arms, making myself at home.

I marvel at the way his strong arms wrap around my waist, and I feel untouchable, as if nothing can disturb our love.

"Smile big for the camera, beautiful," he whispers in my ear, winking before turning to face the photographer.

Sighing contentedly, I snuggle into his arms and smile widely, finally feeling that I belong somewhere.

And it's here. Right here. In his arms.

"I wanted to thank you." I speak softly after turning to face him. "It's because of you that I'm still here, fighting, today."

He places a gentle hand on my shoulder and uses the other to tilt my chin up, forcing me to stare into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Listen to me. Fight every day because you're worth it. You've got your whole life ahead of you and you're going to do great things. I believe in you."

I simply nod, at a loss for words.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to have to rush you, but the line must move along," a female security guard smiles apologetically.

"Of course," I mumble, reluctantly pulling away from James. I give the four of them a feeble wave as I make my way to the exit when a sudden thought strikes me.

I run back to James and hug him tightly, earning a chuckle from the tall man.

"I forgot to say I love you," I breathe out, smiling up at him.

"I love you, too," he replies, his smile reaching his eyes and making the corners crinkle in the most adorable way.

"I can leave now," I giggle, heading to the door again.

"Wait!"

I turn at the sound of his voice and look up expectantly.

"What's your name?"

"Kali," I grin. "Kali Neumann."

"Kali Neumann," James says softly, nodding. "I like that. I like it a lot. See you later, gorgeous."

"See you later." Biting my lip to contain a squeal, I hurry out of the room and to my seat in the crowd.

Up front in the first row.

Please let this be the year...finally.

* * *

"Hey, Logan, my voice is getting kind of tired," Carlos speaks into the mic, moving to sit down on the stools set out.

"Do you want a cough drop, or water or something?" Logan asks him sweetly.

"Nah, I think we could just use some help."

Here we go. Worldwide.

"Where's our Worldwide girl tonight?" James yells, scanning the audience.

A chorus of "Over here"s and "I love you, James"s ring out through the crowd.

C'mon James. I'm here.

"I think..."

He begins strutting through the crowd and I can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

"I'll just walk back up here..."

C'mon, c'mon.

"And pick...you."

James stands in front of me, a smile lighting up his face.

He takes my hand and pulls me out of the audience, into the aisle. My heart rate picks up as we make our way through the crowd, him squeezing my hand every so often.

"C'mon, Kali," James says softly, tugging lightly on my hand. I follow him up to the stage and smile at the boys. "I have a seat right here," he pats the stool next to him and gestures for me to sit, "saved just for you."

A single tear slides down my cheek and he smiles at me. "Go ahead, doll, don't be shy. I don't bite, I promise."

I let out a laugh and settle down on the stool next to James, our knees touching. He glances at me and bites his lip, and this simple action has my heart racing once again.

James starts the song, his hand resting on my knee. I take deep breaths to try and calm myself, instead focusing on his angelic voice.

"_Wait a minute_

_Before you tell me anything how was your day?_

_Cause I've been missing_

_You by my side, yeah." _As he sings this line, James stands next to me and wraps one of his large arms around me, rocking us back and forth.

"_Did I awake _

_You out of your dreams?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep_

_You calm me down_

_There's something 'bout_

_The sound of your voice." _Here, he moves to stand behind me and kisses my cheek, humming along as Kendall sings.

Closing my eyes, I lean back against his chest, letting my heart melt as I listen to the words and feel the heat of his body radiate through his thin shirt to mine.

"_I-I-I-I'm never never_

_Never as far away as it may seem_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off."_ James pulls his in-ears out and bends down so his face is next to mine, our cheeks pressed against eachother's.

"_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Baby, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide" _I turn to face him and our lips are mere inches apart as they sing the chorus.

"_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry_

_Cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

_Just get up and go_

_The show must go on so I _

_Need you to be strong"_ Here he jokes around and flexes his bicep, and it takes every fiber of my being to not fall backwards off the stool.

"_I-I-I-I'm never never_

_Never as far as it may seem_

_No never_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye_

_Babe, won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone" _ James squeezes my shoulder as he sings and I can't shake the feeling that he needs the constant contact as much as I do.

"_Wherever the wind blows me_

_Yes, you're still the one and only girl on my mind_

_No, there ain't no one better_

_So always remember_

_Always remember, girl you're mine" _As he hits the high note, he closes his eyes and puts everything into it, pulling me closer to him at the same time.

I let myself be supported by his body and tune into his voice, getting lost in the beautiful sound.

"_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry_

_Cause you have my heart." _James sits next to me once more and cups my face in his large hand, leaning forward to kiss my nose.

"I need to see you again, Kali."

* * *

And so began the story of Jali Davith Maslow.

* * *

**And there we have it! The first one shot of my Jali series, made specially for my best friend. Love you, Kal.**

**Hope you all will enjoy this series! I'd really appreciate if you read and leave me a review :)**


	2. The Lucky One

**jackieloveslogan: aww thank you so much!**

**RandomWriter23: YAYAYAY! Worldwide is...sigh. YOU SQUEALED AW. "Anywhoozle"...wow that's great**

**frannyfry: Aw thank you!**

* * *

**Kali's POV:**

"You know," I giggle, running to keep up with James, "you singing 'Singing In The Rain' and dancing on every lamp post is gonna make it rain."

"No way," he shrugs it off. "It's not gonna-" He stops midsentence and glances up at the sky after a raindrop falls on his nose. "That was...ocean water."

"Right," I nod, playing along. "On a street. Miles away from the beach."

"It is," he insists, swinging around another lamp post.

"James," I start in a warning voice as thunder rumbles overhead, "you did this, mister."

"Kal, baby, relax. I'll be your umbrella," he grins.

I can't help the jolt of warmth that surges through my body at him calling me "baby", even after being together for three months already.

"Yeah, you better," I tease, sticking my tongue out at him. "I got myself all dolled up for you, so rain is not gonna make me happy."

And just as I utter the last syllable, the skies open up. I shriek and take off for nearby shelter, pulling my coat up. "James David, you did this!"

"Oh come on, Kali, come out here! It's amazing," he sings, throwing his arms out and showing off a little spin.

"But James..." I whine, deciding against joining him and shaking my head. "Uh uh."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"But baby...

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you._

_Across the water, across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, oh baby I'm trying..."_

He breaks out in song and I can't help but smile at his amazing voice and adorable mannerisms.

"Come on, my love, I need a woman for this duet," he yells, holding out his hand.

"I...fine," I sigh and give in, knowing I won't win this one.

I take his hand and pick up the part in the song where he left off, allowing him to wrap me up under his coat, his body heat instantly warming me even through the chill of the rain.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again..."_

As we continue, I find myself returning to the first day I met James, at the concert. "Lucky to have been where I have been"...It seems like the perfect explanation.

"Kal?"

I shake myself out of my memories and glance up at my boyfriend. "Yeah?"

"You look out of it, sweetheart, everything ok?"

"Just...thinking," I smile at him.

He pulls me closer to him and kisses the top of my head before resting his on mine as we continue our walk.

A sudden realization dawns on me and I stop walking, pulling him to a halt beside me.

"Hey James?"

"Yeah Kal?"

"Does that...Does this mean...you love me?"

"I told you that on the first day I met you."

"But that was like...you're supposed to say that. I was a fan. You're supposed to."

"Ok well, I'll say it again. I love you, Kali."

"Did you just- say it again."

He lets out a soft chuckle and shakes his head, places his hands on my shoulders, and turns me to face him, looking directly into my eyes.

"I, James David Maslow, love you, Kali Faith Neumann."

"Shut UP!" I squeal, slapping his chest.

"Um... OW!"

"This isn't happening. Nope. You're not real. I refuse to believe that just happened."

"Well fine, I take it back."

I turn to him with a glare, finger poking his chest. "Don't. You . Da-"

"Oh calm down, Kal, you know I meant it."

"I'm so done right now," I sigh dramatically, leaning on my boyfriend for support.

"Do I have to carry you, your highness?"

"I'd be fine with that."

"Of course you would," he chuckles.

"Stop that."

"Breathing...?"

"Chuckling, it makes me giggle."

"I can't just not laugh."

"No no, laughing is fine," I correct him. "But chuckling makes me go insane."

"You're so demanding, babe."

I glance up at him for reassurance, relaxing when I see the playful twinkle in his eyes. "I thought you were serious and I was about to cry," I pout, pushing him away.

I immediately regret my decision to move away from him as the rain pelts down on me. James must notice the way I shiver because he opens his coat, one eyebrow cocked, waiting for me to give in yet again.

"No, I'm fine," I insist, pulling my own jacket tighter around my body.

"Come on, darlin', you know you wanna."

"Only because you said 'darlin''," I mumble, returning to his warmth.

"Come here, you," he smiles, tilting my chin up to kiss me.

I melt as soon as his lips meet mine, our bodies fitting perfectly as his chest presses against mine making it seem as though we were created to be together.

"I love you," I grin up at him, pecking his lips once more.

"I love you too," he says softly, rubbing his nose against mine.

"Still don't believe you said that," I laugh in disbelief as we resume our walk home.

"Wow Kal, you're a dork," James chuckles.

"I swear to god I will make chuckling ILLEGAL."


End file.
